solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Ideas
Notice for Everyone *If you've made a company could you make sure its one the Companies and Corporations page, just to make it easier to find when were putting in the empires, or if we need to standardize them. How to propose an idea/ voting system Pitching an idea: In order of presentation: #Title #Explanation of idea #Positive effects #Negative affects #Voting Voting: If an idea received THREE or more votes for, it is passed. If an idea recieves TWO or more votes against, it is rejected. GIF edit The GIF are very cybertech savy, each citizen carrying a holophone and domestic augmentations common, Remove the Krozta and the Slyve from the GIF, have them as their own empire, each citzen would have earpeaces, their houses would be filled with technology to make life simpler, from voice command to virtual cooking assisters. Effect: Immersion of the Cyberpunk GIF, all worlds feeling super techlike, combat wise, fighting augmented thugs would be more fun than just drug junkies. Negative Effect: I can't see any. Vote: *Surge0427- Yes *Caltel- Yes *Jacko2497- Yes *Redheadsrule13- Yes (However I would like to propose the common use of gesture recognition rather then voice commands) Add a 'sense motives' roll Add in a 'sense motives' roll. Effect: Players can see if an NPC is lying, truthful or other. Negatives: None. Vote: *Surge0427- Yes *Redheadsrule13- Yes *Codadun- Yes (this is insight now, right?) Just a question Just a question does everyone want a elemental weapons page, or just put them in other pages where they would fit in. e.g. fire would go in the lazer or traditional firearm section. Vote: *Redheadsrule13- No (However, I think having weapon-type specific mods that give elemental-style affects would be a good alternative.) Underwater equipment/ vehicles Create underwater weapons/armour as well as vehicles to go with underwater areas. Effect: gives the GM/ players more options in their mission types Negatives: Substantial amount of work designing a new system/ weapons etc. Vote: *Caltel- Yes *Redheadsrule13-Yes (Rather than specidic weapons, just write up mods that allow underwater use.) (Also: Fuck yeah! Underwater missions!) *Surge0427- Yes Alt. XP system Encounters are ranked on a scale of 1-10 based upon difficulty and players are rewarded XP depending on the rank of the encounter. The difficulty and therefore rank of the encounter is decided by the GM. Effect: Far simpler XP system. Negatives: XP won't be rewarded to every single player based upon the exact amount they that they participated. Vote: *Redheadsrule13- Yes *Surge0427- Yes Different grazing shot DAM Rather than use the current system of how damage for gazing shots is calculated, when someone gets a grazing shot, the variable damage of their weapon is used to calculate the DAM. Effect: Grazing shots are more interesting and dependant on weapons. Negatives: It's a different system. Vote: *Redheadsrule13- Yes *Codadun- Yes (will need to figue out what constitutes a graze. Draws?) Scaling/Milestone Pitch We all know Solar Frontier is stagnant at the moment, you get the laser rifle then its just doing missions with no feel of character development bar maybe some skills and that neat OP gun the tired GM let pass. Here's what i'm suggesting: A scaling system to guide the players (and the GM) to appropriate encounters, loot, xp gains and enemies. As well as giving the players something to look forward to. We all want to keep levels out of our game, keep it "rouglelike" but thats the problem, people dont want their characters dying, this isnt a singleplayer game. If Bob dies, he has to watch 4 other players have their turns, sure he could play an NPC, but he isnt invested in that pink haired faggot. InTrDuCinG the sex beasts level\tier system! To keep everything sweet, fresh and succulent. 'A total scrap of the current skill/experiance system (Summary)' *Revert to an XP to Level, level to skill points, skill points to skills system as seen in most gurps based rpgs. *An overhaul on skills *Total incorperation of classes *Everything to contain a level and scale. Point one: ' Players would start at level one, and be given 20 skill points to spend on the skills they wish, apon gaining enough XP to level to the next level they would be rewarded with more skill points. '''Point two: ' Skills need to be asessed, and categorised better, as well as some depth added to them, mayhaps more options then just rolling if it seems to fall into that category, perhaps unlocked feats at certain skill level milestones. Skills need to also tie in to some form of standardisation between characters (See "SXYBST's Skill system) '''Point three: We need some form of classes, enough said. 'Point four: ' (WIP) XP replacing skill points Rather than having characters recieve skill points as they level up, skills would be upgraded/bought by just using the XP gained, this would allow for a steady increase in character development rather than intermittent jumps, and helps to reduce the reliance on leveling. Positives: Non-reliant on levels, smoother progression. Negatives: Going to have to get used to balancing the amount of XP to give out. Vote: *Redheadsrule13 - Yes *Caltel - Yes